Reserved For You
by Calmolive
Summary: "Err, Evans? Why do you have 'Mrs. James Potter' on your paper?"


**Hi! So, this is my first attempt in writing so please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

She pulled her long red hair into a messy bun, her hands shaking with rage. Potter, she thought miserably, he always messes everything up! Sixth-year prefect Lily Evans threw her schoolbag onto her four-poster bed angrily as she headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

She felt her anger subside as the warm water flowed around her. Lily squeezed her shampoo bottle to get the last bit of it out. I have to remind Mum to add shampoo to her shopping list when I get home, she remembered. She scrubbed her hair, and the scent of coconuts filled the air.

Lily finished her shower, turned off the water, wrapped her towel around her torso, and stood in front of the fogged-up mirror. She began to draw on the mirror, as she had always done, which used to irritate Petunia to no end. She drew hearts and wrote her name in swirly cursive letters.

Lily began to draw the names of some of her classmates on the mirror; her best friend, Hestia Jones; two of her other close friends, Alice Prewett and Gwenog Jones; some of the other Gryffindors in her year, like Remus Lupin, who was one of Lily's considerably close friends. His only downside was that he was a friend with Potter… ugh!

Potter. Lily was reminded of why she was so mad in the first place. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Lily had a date with Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff boy in the year above her. Everything was just swell until Amos decided he wanted to take a trip to Zonko's.

As Amos paid for his purchases, Sirius Black noticed the pair and brought James' attention to the redhead whom he asked out relentlessly. Potter decided, much to Lily's irritation and frustration, to place an entire box of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No Heat Fireworks in the hood Amos' sweatshirt hood. He then proceeded to dump a bucket of water over his head, causing the fireworks to start; all while Sirius was chucking dungbombs at Amos.

To say the least, smoke was pouring from Lily's ears when she and Amos left Zonko's, with James and Sirius suffering from Lily's Bat-Bogey Hex. Amos had then told Lily they would be better off if they didn't continue to see each other and just stayed friends.

Lily was upset, sitting in a booth alone in the Three Broomsticks, until Potter and the rest of his stupid "Maurader" friends walked in. As Potter began walking towards Lily, she stood up, angrily and shoved Potter hard in the chest while saying, "Shove off, Potter!" Then she ran back to the castle to drown herself in the shower with her sorrows.

As she finished recalling her upsetting afternoon, Lily proceeded to the common room where she curled up by the fire after a day in the cold snow with one of her pens she took from home and some parchment. She was planning on writing a letter to her mum to say she was going home for Christmas, but her thoughts wandered off to, ugh, of all things, Potter.

Why, oh why, was she cursed with Potter's affection? She didn't even like him as a person, let alone a boyfriend, or God forbid a husband. She wondered what kind of person Potter would marry. Probably one of the millions of fan girls would catch his attention, and he would slip them a love potion, because no one in their right mind would ever marry Potter willingly. Lily snorted. Hmm… the future Mrs. Potter.

Lily doodled on the parchment, all thoughts of a letter far from her mind. Mrs. James Potter. She wrote the name all over the cream colored paper. The name flowed easily from her ball-point pen, and she traced and retraced the name until the blue ink was a navy color and the paper began to tear. Just then a loud bang sounded as the annoying obnoxious Mauraders returned from Hogsmeade.

Lily's head popped up for a second, and realizing whom it was, focused on her paper once more, ignoring the rambunctious boys. Unfortunately, Sirius walked by the chair Lily was currently on and glanced at her paper.

"Err, Evans? Why do you have Mrs. James Potter on your paper?" Sirius asked in a loud enough voice for Potter to recognize his name, but not much more than that. He walked over with his annoying smirk on his stupid face. A faint blush crept up on Lily's face.

"I don't know what your talking about Black," Lily said.

Sirius grinned innocently. "No, no, I'm pretty sure I know what I read."

"Black, do you even know how to read?" Lily asked. Sirius grinned good-naturedly.

"Course I do," he said proudly, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "but Moony helps me with the big boy words."

A laugh escaped Lily's mouth, and she saw her chance to get out of this awkward, embarrassing situation. "Well, you had better run up to your room. One of your slags," Lily fake coughed, "excuse me, charming ladies you, umm, spend time with left you a note asking her to meet you somewhere before dinner. It's a good thing you are on the same reading level. Bye now!"

Lily knew Sirius could see through her lie. She looked down, her long wet hair curtaining her face and, fortunately, the parchment as well.

"That can wait. Now, what did the parchment say again? Lily?" Sirius asked. James stood slightly behind him waiting for her answer and watching her closely.

"Shut the hell up Black, if you know what's good for y-" Lily hissed before Sirius interrupted her.

"OH! I remember. It went something like, oh what was it, Mrs. James Potter?" With that, Lily pounced on Sirius, while James' face lit up like Christmas had come early. Lily's face was flushed a deep shade of red as she was easily thrown off of Sirius back on to the chair.

She prepared to defend herself. "I was writing a letter to my friend you see-" Lily was interrupted. Again.

"What friend?"

Damn you Black. Damn you to hell, Lily thought. "Uhh, her name's, umm, Olivia!"

"Sure," Black coughed.

"Anyways, I was writing a letter to my dear friend Olivia when-"

"Last name."

"What?" Lily asked Sirius.

"What is Olivia's last name?"

She had to think quickly. What's a last name? He'll see right through the lie anyway, I mean this is Sirius Black I'm talking to, Lily thought, I hate you Sirius Black- "White. Olivia White."

"White? Her last name is White?"

"Yep, now anyways, I was replying to her letter, and she asked how was the annoying prat Potter, and I said that he was just as infuriating as ever and that I feel sorry for the future Mrs. James Potter!" Yes. That was the story, Lily thought, feeling proud.

"Ok, sure. Whatever you say," and with that, Sirius Black left the common room and went up to the boys dormitory. James walked around the chair and sat down on the sofa next to Lily in the chair.

"Olivia, huh?" Potter asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Potter, ok? I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone!" Lily spat. Why did Potter always bring up these frustrating feelings? All he wants to do is infuriate me, Lily thought.

"Ok, sure. Whatever you say," James replied. He got up, the arrogant toerag, and left. It looked as if he was following is imbecile best friend.

It seemed as if Lily was finally left in peace when husky voice spoke in her ear, mere centimeters away from her still red face.

"But just so you know, Evans, that name is reserved for you."


End file.
